Catching Sight
by CrazyRach
Summary: The 3rd instalment in the 'Sight' series. Taylor tried going back but it didn't work. Now it's up to their friends to trick the girls back together. But will it work? Tayrea one shot with other pairings.


Andrea was surprised beyond belief when Zoe pulled up outside a busy nightclub complete with a long line jumping with people dancing to get inside. She was even more surprised when her fellow emo pulled her out of the car and headed up past the complaining clubbers to the front of the cue where the burly bouncers simply stepped aside for them. What they were doing there she had no clue. They didn't usually go somewhere so mainstream. Zoe had simply rolled her eyes when Andrea pointed this out.

"I just wanna see something" she'd said pulling Andrea into the wave of bodies crowding the dance floor.

Andrea sighed and followed, making sure to keep a tight grip on her friend when the music changed and the crowd moved faster to the new anthem.

Zoe lead her to the bar and ordered some drinks while Andrea looked around. What was Zoe up to? The younger emo handed the money over and bent over the bar to the tender, motioning for him to lean in. Andrea's eyes narrowed when the guy nodded and Zoe jumped down with a happy smile and a simple shrug when Andrea asked what was going on, pretending she couldn't hear. Andrea's eyes counted the drinks Zoe had ordered and quickly scanned the crowd again. Three drinks, so who was joining them?

Zoe smirked at her friend and pulled a reluctant Andrea out onto the dance floor, trying to distract her while the bartender carried the spare drink away to its owner.

* * *

Taylor looked up from the turntable when someone approached her. The strobe lights flashed over his body and she smiled when she recognised him from the bar. He handed her a drink and pointed down at two girls dancing near the fringe of the floor beside the bar.

"Compliments from the goth chick" he said pointing to the taller of the two girls.

Taylor eyes drifted down as she raised the glass to her mouth, gaze racing through the pulsing bodies. She quickly spat the drink back into the glass when she spotted the girl the bartender was pointing at, blinking a few times thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. But no, that was definitely the same emo who she'd fought with at school, the same one she'd messed her life up over. There was no mistaking that beautiful pale complexion and black highlighted hair anywhere.

The bartender was looking down at her funny and Taylor realised with an embarrassed jump that the music had stopped. She'd been too busy staring down at the laughing emos to remember her track needed changing. Taylor quickly ignored the calling crowd and thanked the bartender for the drink before turning back to the decks, hands flying over the disks as she appeased the crowd with her newest tune. She smiled to herself and nodded with the beat, knowing that a couple of girls down there at least would fully appreciate it.

* * *

Zoe was smirking a little to herself at the disbelief on Andrea's face. She'd been pulled further into the crowd by the shocked emo, holding in a laugh when Andrea started shouting threats in her ear. Obviously she was angry she'd been tricked. Obviously she'd seen who was deejaying behind those decks. Zoe knew Andrea wanted to kill her. But she also knew this would work. It had to.

Andrea couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd felt on edge before but now she felt worse. The bodies surrounding her were dancing the oxygen out of the air while they tried to crush her. It didn't take a geek to realise who it was. She'd looked up when the music cut out, starting up just as soon as it'd stopped, with a familiar song she'd helped create. One flash of the strobe lights on the dj spot showed her the last person she wanted to see. Taylor, up on the turn tables spinning like a musical legend for the club, sharing her hypnotic beats with the crazy people surrounding Andrea and Zoe. Just seeing her made Andrea feel light headed.

Zoe smirked some more when she noticed Andrea's eyes flick back up to the dj every few seconds. Cautious as ever around the chav. She laughed when she took the older girls hand and Andrea jumped. Andrea frowned down at her but Zoe simply shrugged and pulled her closer, moving them into stage three of her plan. Her eyes flicked up to the dj stage while she stretched up to Andrea's ear, telling her to chill out, making it look as intimate as possible while she caught Taylor's eye. The emo laughed to herself at the frozen shock on the chav's face and nodded to herself.

* * *

Bianca was grinning. So far the plan had gone off without a hitch. Now it was her turn to play a part. She took a deep breath and wiped the smile off her face before climbing up the stairs to Taylor's area. The rude girl almost lost it when she found Taylor standing behind the decks, right hand clenched tightly around her headphones while she looked down at the crowd. Talk about jealous.

Bianca allowed herself a silent snigger before walking up to her friend with a cheerful smile. Taylor barely seemed to notice her and Bianca smirked to herself before bumping her fist against Taylor's shoulder for attention. The chav snapped out of it and turned back to her music, holding her hand out to Bianca. The rude girl reached into her pocket and brought out her cd, watching excited as Taylor flicked it into the disk changer hooked up to her laptop and pulled her headphones on to listen to it. She smiled a little to herself and Bianca saw the light jig Taylor couldn't suppress under the music. With a nod of approval Taylor clicked the filter icon on her laptop that would link it with the turntables.

Bianca grinned happily and bumped fists with the chav before leaving to get them some drinks, purposefully ignoring the one sat on Taylor's desk. The chav let her go and it wasn't long before Bianca was at the bar setting the tender up with another errand. He rolled his eyes at the request but obliged. He knew exactly what would happen if he didn't do what the rude girl said, it was no secret she carried knuckle dusters in her back pocket.

Bianca smirked at him and turned back to the floor, giving three girls dancing nearby the go ahead before turning her eyes back towards Zoe, gently taking a sip of her cider while her eyes followed the emo's graceful dance.

* * *

Taylor frowned when a different bartender showed up with two drinks for her, one from Bianca, the other from the goth. She wasn't idiotic enough to drink something Andrea had no doubt spiked so instead offered it to him while she took Bianca's. He simply shrugged and went on his way, grumbling under his breath about annoying girls.

Taylor turned back to her music and was just lifting another disk out of her folder when a hand clamped down on her wrist and yanked her around into a warm hug. She tensed at the pressure wrapping around her, immediately worried it was Andrea come to knock a few more punches into her for what she'd done. Her jaw ached just remembering the last one she'd got for turning up on Andrea's doorstep one day. Her fears were knocked away when she recognised the perfume and curly brown locks. Annabelle.

* * *

Down on the dance floor Kelly was glaring. At the rude girl by the bar. At the totty tongue wrestling with a complete stranger beside her. At the slow gathering of men and women looking her up and down with intrigued smiles. And especially at the chav with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

Even though she knew it was all part of the plan Kelly couldn't stop the murderous anger rushing through her. She didn't like seeing annabelle being touched by anyone else. And especially not by some stupid chav. That was her pleasure alone.

She caught belles eye and felt her mood worsen dangerously at the playful smirk belle gave her while her arms tightened on Taylor. Kelly smiled up at her, a threat to make belle pay for that later. Annabelle simply smiled back, taking it as a promise. Kelly turned away when the two girls broke apart and let out a deep sigh before pushing her way over to Andrea and Zoe, stretching her hand out to grab Chelsea's arm as she went.

* * *

Andrea was really getting sick of the surprises tonight. First the bar, then Taylor, now this; an unsuspecting drop in by her oldest friends. Talk about unlucky. She'd smiled warmly at the two girls and hugged each of them tightly, genuinely happy to see them again. She asked where belle was, knowing that wherever Kelly went belle wasn't too far behind. Kelly simply shrugged and vaguely replied, "around" before asking Zoe for a word in private.

Andrea frowned after them as they disappeared and turned back to a bouncing Chelsea begging her to dance. Andrea wanted to groan but let the tottie pull her close so they were only a few inches apart. The beat changed and they changed with it. It was embarrassing at first but Andrea soon lost herself in her dancing, letting Chelsea's happy attitude roll over her while they swayed and ground to the music.

* * *

Bianca slipped out of the fire exit and sighed a breath of relief at the cold air slapping her in the face, talk about an oven! She stepped over a few glass bottles and made her way over to the benches beside the smoker's area, matching the smiles of the two girls waiting for her.

"Goin' good innit?" She said accepting the cigarette off Kelly with a suspicious look at the emo.

Zoe shrugged and tapped Kelly's shoulder. Kelly sighed and walked back inside, looking over her shoulder at the two as they steadily traded a few insults with the cigarette. Bianca sat back on the bench and tapped her foot to the echoed beat resonating out the open door with an impatient frown. Zoe rolled her eyes at the rude girl, knowing she was waiting for her mix to be played.

"Come on chav, phase five" Bianca scowled up at her and threw the cigarette down.

"Remind me again why I'm doin' this?" She snapped catching Zoe's wrist when the emo tried to slap her into action.

Zoe smirked and pulled Bianca to her feet, hands moving down to take Bianca's while she stretched up to the rude girls ear

"Because you love me" she whispered dropping a kiss on the girls cheek before moving back to leave.

Bianca roughly pulled her back and kissed her, quickly backing them up to the nearby wall. A few onlooking smokers catcalled and whistled at them but the two girls ignored it. Phase five could wait a few minutes.

* * *

Annabelle smiled at Taylor while she showed her the latest tunes in her library, eager as ever to show off. A specific song struck out with the young Fritton and she was eager to hear it being played out loud through the clubs speaker system. She could easily see herself dancing along with it, hips swaying and feet pounding to the contagious charm of the songs melody. Maybe Kelly would dance with her. She brightened at the thought. Jealous Kelly danced better than she did normally. She was much more zealous with an edgy bite to the way her limbs moved, singing a threat out to anyone who tried to approach her while proving a point to belle. That she was untouchable. That she was a graceful force not to be reckoned with. That she could play just as dirty to prove belle was hers.

Annabelle had zoned out a little just thinking about Kelly's body, a bad habit she definitely wasn't ashamed of, and snapped back to reality with a reluctant sigh. Her eyes settled on Taylor's hands balled into fists on the desk before they traveled upwards to the chav's barely concealed glare. Belle hid her smile and followed the chav's gaze down to Andrea, eyebrows rising with surprise at the intimate dance the totty had pulled the emo into.

"I think Chelsea likes her you know" she lied over the music, nodding down at the girls when Taylor looked back at her.

The chav clenched her jaw and shrugged, nonchalance fully in play as she forced her eyes off the emo back to her beats. Belle smiled and leant against the balcony rail, winking down at Kelly when she reentered the room and looked up at belle. A smirk flew back at her and Fritton blew a kiss down to her girlfriend before turning back to Taylor.

* * *

Chelsea saw the bartender coming before Andrea did, drink raised in his hand with an annoyed frown fixed firmly in place on his face. Her eyes grazed over him, taking in his defined chest beneath that tight black shirt before looking up at his face. He was handsome, rugged even. Chelsea smirked and added him to her list before spinning Andrea around so she danced back to chest with the totty. Chelsea looked up at annabelle and taylor and dipped her face down to the emos shoulder, smirking when the chav stormed away furious.

Annabelle caught her eye and gave her a nod, telling her to keep it up. Chelsea rolled her eyes. The others had all made this little stunt out to be so hard but for her part it was easy. Making people jealous was a daily habit for the totty after all. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned her face back to flash the bartender a dazzling smile. He sighed back and held the drink out. Chelsea turned round to face him

"What's your name?" He shouted over the music. Chelsea grinned and leant forward to him

"You'll have to buy me a drink first" she charmed, smile dropping a little when he gave her an impatient look

"Barking up the wrong tree love. Which of you is Andrea?" He'd committed the name to memory, knowing that the rude girl would most likely kill him if he got the wrong chick.

Andrea turned around at the mention of her name and gave the man a quizzical smile. Chelsea watched her accept the glass with a tight frown when the bartender said who it was from. The totty smiled to herself, this was going brilliantly. But the fact that she, (she!) got shot down like that, by a bartender no less, had put her down in the dumps. She'd have to do something to take her mind off it if she was to focus on tonight. Her eyes automatically started searching the room for her next toy.

* * *

Kelly smiled up at annabelle, fully appreciating the view of her girlfriend's ass when she bent into Taylor's desk to talk. She told herself to focus and with great effort peeled her eyes away from belles beautiful body to the annoying scheme she'd been dragged into. She'd been reluctant to have anything to do with it to begin with, full out denying a part in it. But then Belle was let loose on her and as much as she tried Kelly couldn't resist a plea from those delicious lips.

Jones snapped out of her daydream and waded through the ever growing wave of dancers to the bar, searching for her friends from there. She noticed one of the bar staff walking back and knew from his irritated expression he'd been on the second drink run. She asked him where her friends were and he rolled his eyes with a little sigh before pointing them out.

Kelly thanked him and quickly diced through the people surrounding the two girls, reaching them just as a stranger slipped away after pushing a piece of paper into Chelsea's hand. The totty looked a little confused when she read the note but quickly tucked it away when she noticed Kelly watching her. Kelly rolled her eyes and stepped up to the two, flashing Andrea a small smile when she held the drink up to her

"Poisoned?"

Kelly laughed and pretended to look it over, even deciding to overdo it by taking a sip of it herself. Andrea watched her closely with a tight frown when the spy didn't fall down dying. Kelly simply smiled and handed it back, assuring the emo it was fine. She watched Andrea slowly dare a sip while her eyes travelled skywards to the dj again.

Kelly copied her and felt her heart skip when she found belle leaning against the railing beside taylor, smiling down at a crowd she didn't see while her mind seemed to drift into a different world entirely. Kelly smiled, knowing belle was thinking about her.

Chelsea tugged on Kelly's fingers and told her she needed some fresh air. Kelly shrugged and smiled back at Andrea when she asked for a dance. Never one to miss a chance to show off Kelly accepted, hoping belle was watching so she could have her own shot at playing the jealousy card. Kelly's eyes followed Chelsea out off the floor while she started to dance and she frowned a little when she noticed the note hung limp in the totty's fingers, the stranger from earlier following the totty approximately twenty seconds later. Kelly wondered maybe she should go make sure Chelsea was okay but decided against it. Parker was a st trinian and the ex head totty to boot. She could take care of herself.

Kelly was brought out of her half concerned musings with a sharp gasp when she flicked her eyes up and met belles hungry gaze locked entirely on her. Kelly swallowed back the lustful ache in her throat and smirked down at Andrea as she span the girl around her hand. Maybe tonight wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

* * *

Taylor was grumbling to herself. She was annoyed they'd all turned up tonight. Sure she was happy to see them and of course she'd missed them all. But she couldn't help but think it was all too much of a coincidence. It set her on edge knowing six st trinians were in the area, because where a trinian girl went trouble wasn't too far behind. And Taylor really couldn't afford to lose this set deal.

Annabelle was tapping Taylor's arm while she held some disks up to the light, trying vainly to read the track list. The chav looked up at the taller girl with a firm glare, telling her she didn't want to be hassled. She should have known better than to hope it'd get belle to go away. Fritton merely rolled her eyes and yanked Taylor away from her decks to the balcony, pointing down at Bianca as she moved determined towards Andrea and Kelly, a firm and murderous glare set in her dark eyes. Taylor simply shrugged. It wasn't her problem. Besides Kelly would have Bianca pinned in three seconds no problem.

She turned back to her tunes and set up a new track, smiling when the crowd below cheered. She ignored the concern mangling belles face and sat down in her seat with a tired sigh, rubbing the exhaustion out of her eyes.

"Are you seriously going to just sit there?" Taylor looked up at belle and smirked with a nod. She yelped to herself when Annabelle's hand collided with her head and she leapt up ready to smack her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" annabelle sweetly called over the music, smirking down at Taylor daring her to do it despite the warning.

Taylor clenched her jaw and drilled her fist forward, tensing on the spot when a hand snapped out around her wrist. She shivered when Kelly's voice filled her ear, a deadly unspoken threat ringing in her tone. Taylor dropped her hand and watched Kelly step around her to belle, easily slipping into the girls arms with a warm loving smile. That's when Taylor realised. Andrea was alone.

She rushed to the balcony and bit her lip, torn between letting the rude girl pound Andrea to shreds, and going with that old weird sense of protectiveness she felt for the emo that begged her to jump in and help Andrea. Her eyes picked out Zoe headed in the same direction as Bianca, looking equally murderous. Two emos on one rude girl-wasn't that fair. Taylor groaned to herself and turned back to Kelly and belle and rolled her eyes at their intimate embrace, shouting an excuse to leave before walking down the stairs onto the floor, telling herself she was going for Bianca. But she knew she wasn't. She seriously hated that emo.

* * *

Chelsea was shivering a little, the cold air was nipping her bare skin while she re-read the note. She didn't know who it was from, only that the warmth of their fingers brushing hers was vaguely familiar. Her eyes washed over the edgy handwriting but as hard as she tried chelsea just couldn't remember where she'd seen it before. The answer evaded her. She'd been asked to meet them by the benches out back in five minutes. At the time the thought of a secret meeting excited the totty, nothing said romantic like secrecy after all. But now she was here she was starting to lose her bottle a bit. She'd seen the way Kelly had watched her leave the room and it made her wonder whether she really did have something to worry about.

"Two more minutes" she promised herself, she'd stick around for another two then she'd return to the others.

The few lingering people dotted on benches around her were too drunk to notice she'd spoken to herself, which was probably why she hadn't been counting on a sarcastic comeback. She jumped at the voice and then jumped again when a couple of hands pressed over her eyes, blocking out the world.

"Am I really only worth two minutes Parker?"

Chelsea automatically signed her usual 'oh-my-god' and then grinned to herself. Suddenly it all made sense. The note, the secret meeting, the familiarity of the skin pressed over hers, the lips brushing over the goose flesh on her right shoulder- oh she definitely knew who those belonged to.

The totty reeled in her bouncing excitement and folded it behind a stern scowl as she turned around, knocking the warmth away. The blue eyes staring back at her swam with humour and the girl raised an eyebrow when Chelsea folded her arms over her chest

"And where have you been?!" The Totty snapped glaring down at the girl. She shrugged and Chelsea felt a smile trying to fight its way onto her mouth.

"Oh you know..." The totty's back hit the wall and a warm hand slipped up her side while those magical lips captured hers. It felt so brilliant the totty felt like dying

"..just around" she finished smiling when Chelsea tilted her mouth forward for more. The totty sighed and let the name she'd been trying to forget the entire time they'd been away from st trinians slip past her burning lips

"Roxy.."

* * *

"You think this is going to work?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes and gave Kelly an encouraging kiss on the cheek, giggling to herself when the spy snapped her head to the left so the kiss landed on her lips instead.

"Of course. Trust me?" Kelly shook her head,

"Too much I think" Annabelle beamed at her girlfriend and gave her the rewarding kiss she'd been looking for with the comment.

Kelly was smiling under her mouth and it didn't take long for her to pull annabelle away from the balcony towards Taylor's desk. Annabelle walked Kelly back and pushed her down onto Taylor's empty seat, quickly slipping herself over Kelly's knees and pulling her up into a fiery kiss. She loved the groan Kelly let out under her mouth, it was deep and appreciative, but best of all it was a promise to give just as good as she got.

Annabelle smiled and leant teasingly away from Kelly, using the time to peek out over the balcony again at the chav as she neared Andrea, Bianca and Zoe closing in opposite her. Kelly was completely uninterested in that and instead used the distraction of the others to scoot belle closer so her mouth could reach the skin on her throat.

Belle gasped at the caresses touching her and lightly scratched the back of Kelly's neck as revenge for the distraction. The spy laughed into her throat and simply pulled her even closer, forgetting that there was an abundance of air still separating them from the wall behind them. The pair yelped as Kelly lost balance and the chair toppled, taking the two girls with it.

"Real smooth jones" belle giggled kissing Kelly's jaw while she let out a pained huff.

The spy smirked up at her and rolled them so she could climb to her feet. Belle looked up at her waiting and then kicked the spy when Kelly purposefully turned her back on her. Annabelle's foot connected with the back of Kelly's right knee and sent her balance for another trip. She fell slightly when her knee gave out and automatically held her hand out to steady herself. Annabelle burst out laughing when Kelly's hands knocked the turn table and made the disk slip off with a loud screech.

"Shit!"

Annabelle watched as the spy caught the vinyl and slipped it back on the tables, sighing with relief when the music restarted. Belle picked herself and the chair off the floor and slipped her arms around Kelly's waist, stretching up on her toes to kiss Kelly's neck.

"You did that on purpose" Kelly grumbled. Annabelle laughed into her ear and shrugged.

"Oi who are you? Where's Taylor?"

The both jumped and turned back to the security guy and smiled. They made up some excuse about keeping an eye on Taylor's things while she picked up some CDs off another friend. He eyed them wearily before shrugging. It wasn't his problem.

The two girls laughed once he disappeared and belle tugged Kelly round into a hug, lips pressed to her ear. She opened her eyes while Kelly kissed down her neck and looked down at the wave of dancers below them, frowning when she saw their group of friends collide.

"Wasn't that Chelsea's mark?" She asked pointing down at them. Kelly glanced down too and swore to herself and kissed belles cheek with a sigh

"'Excuse me honey, I've got to go kick a totty into gear"

"Ciao babe" Annabelle grinned when kelly rolled her eyes and accepted the spy's parting kiss with an eager gasp, holding onto kelly and making it all linger out a little while longer.

* * *

Andrea was smiling. She didn't know who she was dancing with and she didn't really care anymore. Kelly had gone to find belle a while ago but that didn't worry her, those two were probably making out somewhere. The music was getting louder, screaming out to her and shaking her body into a bouncing rhythm she couldn't help but dance to. Someone had their hands on her waist, dipping with her to the music while a happy voice sang along with the lyrics. She smiled, sharing in their happiness while her body answered theirs in the dancing heat of the crowd flooding and pulsing around the dance floor. It was strange but she almost felt at home here in the boiling room buzzing with life.

She was more than pissed then when someone wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her backwards into them. The dancers around her called out to the stranger, swearing at them when Andrea was pulled away from them. Whoever had grabbed her ignored them and hauled Andrea back another few steps. Andrea yelped when a particular tug squeezed the breath out of her. Her hands came up to remove the assailants but found a completely unbreakable iron grip holding on to her. She gasped suddenly, her mind throwing her the one person in the world with strength like that.

"Taylor?"

"A'righ' goth? Didn' think this was your scene" Andrea struggled some more and was about to throw an insult at the girl when she was pulled sharply to the left, just missing the fist that would have caught her in the face had Taylor not removed her from aim and taken the hit herself.

"Shit Bianca!" Taylor wailed, hand wrapped around her right cheek.

The rude girl looked up at dj booth confused before catching Annabelle's laughing smile and swearing under her breath.

Andrea was panicking. She was still trapped in Taylor's grip and now two chav's were about to beat her up. She should have known taylor would want to get even eventually. Her eyes circled the club begging someone to help, forgetting that most of the world were too ignorant and selfish to help a girl in need. She shouted at Taylor to let her go, fingers biting into the chav's skin while Bianca took a few steps closer with a menacing smile, hand reaching into her jacket pocket.

"Back off B!" Andrea's eyes widened with surprise, Taylor was protecting her? Bianca looked just as stunned. Andrea glanced back at Taylor, taking in the set jaw and glaring eyes whilst she threatened the rude girl.

"C'mon rea" Taylor muttered eyes still set on Bianca.

Andrea was too lost to think up an excuse to hit the chav into letting her go, she hadn't been called that in ages, and she was far too shocked by Taylor's protectiveness to care about putting up a fight.

She'd been expecting the worse from the chav. After all, since when did Taylor stop an emo from being pummelled? Usually she was the first in line to beat Andrea's kind. And after what andrea had said to her last time they saw each other taylor should be handing her to the dogs. It made no sense to the girl. Her heart pounded in her ears, a strange contrast with the music Taylor had left running upstairs, and she felt a weird warmth spread through her when Taylor lead her away from the rude girl into a side room for staff.

* * *

Bianca smirked to herself and shook her hand out. She felt bad about hitting her friend but everyone agreed it was the only way to see how Taylor would react to Andrea been smacked. She had to smile at how it turned out. Even though she'd been expecting Taylor to get in the way she hadn't counted on the chav's loathing glare. Just remembering the deadly sting in her best friend's eyes made her tremble a little.

"Told you" Zoe sang in her ear. Bianca smirked at the staff room as Taylor closed the door and nodded

"A'righ' fair cop," she turned around and looked down at Zoe's smug grin with a sigh, "Bu' twen'y says they do naff all in there"

Bianca smiled while Zoe stared at the staff door, admiring that old thoughtful smile that used to give her nightmares. Just watching it grace those lips now made the rude girl shiver on the spot.

"Twenty quid and a day" Zoe reasoned smirking the second Bianca's jaw dropped with her dazed expression

"Deal!" She replied bumping fists with the emo just as belle popped up behind them asking what had happened.

The two girls pointed at the staff door and annabelle grinned mischievously. It was all up to them now, that stubborn chav and that stubborn emo. And the bets were definitely on the table.

* * *

Kelly frowned to herself when she exited the club for a second time and stepped into the smokers area. She couldn't see Chelsea anywhere and it was really starting to grate her last nerve. Why couldn't the damn totty do what she was told? All this wandering off for twenty minutes of fun was getting old fast. But Kelly was worried about her. She might be smarter than your average slapper but Chelsea was still a little blonde inside, and that made her vulnerable.

The spy checked the benches surrounding the smokers' patio and swore under her breath. Where on earth could a simple totty vanish off to? It was either this area or the club and Kelly definitely hadn't seen her walk back in.

"I'm gonna kill her" She scratched her neck in irritation and bummed a smoke off a girl standing nearby.

Kelly could see the girl was fairly interested in her so, making sure belle wasn't around to see it, leant a little into her space with a suggestive smirk, using her alluring charm to ask if the girl had seen Chelsea. She had and with a little persuasion from Kelly she happily pointed the spy in the right direction. Kelly smirked to herself as she walked away

"Too easy" she threw the finished cigarette away and walked around the building down a side alley.

She was greeted immediately by soft moans and light pants the further down she walked and stopped with crossed arms and an unamused glare for the two girls stood kissing up against the wall. She felt like murdering them both; Chelsea for disappearing and the girl she vaguely remembered from school as that overconfident rockstar who'd appeared out of nowhere during belles last year at St Trinians for dragging her out.

Kelly leant on her shoulder against the wall beside the blissfully ignorant girls and cleared her throat, smiling despite herself when they both jumped.

"As classy and messy as shagging in a filthy alley is, I think it's time you both went back inside" Kelly's voice was frozen over with ice, as was her gaze when it switched from Chelsea's blush to Roxys smirk. The rockstar looked back at Chelsea before moving away from her with a sigh

"Trust you to ruin the moment jones" she muttered bitterly.

Kelly cocked her head to the side and stood up straighter, feeling the need to assert her dominance again. The rockstar always had that cocky challenging attitude that forced Kelly's guard to sharpen. And the spy never had liked it. Kelly looked solely at Chelsea, stern and cold

"Inside now"

Chelsea nodded and quickly walked past her, hand falling out behind her to take Roxys. The rockstar grinned as she passed Kelly, smugly reminding her that she couldn't tell them what to do anymore. Kelly felt like kicking her teeth in. Instead she kicked a bottle down the alley, smiling when she heard it smash against the fencing opposite her, and followed the two girls out onto the patio again.

The girl from earlier was watching them closely, obviously she'd seen something happen between Chels and Roxy and obviously she'd assumed Kelly was the totty's girlfriend. Her disappointment at the lack of a cat fight was too easily shown on her face and Kelly winked at her before she followed the two girls back into the music and mayhem.

* * *

Taylor flinched and felt herself wince at the pain. She shouldn't have been surprised. Pain always came around where Andrea was involved. She supposed it was more surprise for the fact Andrea was touching her, gently stroking a pale finger over the bruise blossoming on her jaw while she frowned up at the chav. Taylor was looking anywhere but Andrea, not trusting herself not to react the second they locked eyes. She heard Andrea sigh and swallowed a pained gasp when the emo's finger pressed harder on the bruise

"Why didn't you let her hit me?"

"Seemed li' a shame lettin' 'er hit ya when you's were 'avin tha' much fun" she could feel Andreas frown burn into her skin but carried on with a smile,

"Gotta be firs' time in a while I seen you smile goth"

Andrea didn't scowl like Taylor expected her to. She didn't even frown. The chav was just starting to silently wonder whether she'd gotten knocked on the head by someone else during the night when she caught Andrea's light smile in the corner of her eye. Not believing it for a second Taylor chanced a glance and felt her breath leave her. Who knew goth girl could look that nice?! Her usually poker straight hair was wrapped shaggily across her face, kept down by a light bead of sweat. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the dance floor and she was still panting a little from the dancing. Taylor's eyes cut down to the emo's clothes and she caught herself holding in a gasp. Midnight black minidress complete with platform heels. She hadn't paid that much attention out on the dance floor but christ! In all that time they'd been together Andrea had never looked that tempting. And taylor wasn't allowed her anymore. Taylor swallowed and quickly looked away, forcing herself to stare at the door.

"You're lying," she heard Andrea say, "why did you really do it?"

A pale finger pressed down on her bruised face when she refused to speak and Taylor found herself gasping aloud with the pain, catching the goths smile in the corner of her eye.

"Because...?" Andrea scratched the tender skin, setting fire to the pain in Taylor's head so that light tears started to burn behind her eyes at it all.

Taylor flinched and jerked her face away from Andrea's hand, frowning when she was pulled forward by something holding her jacket. She looked down at her collar and then up at Andrea, following the pallid skin up to hazel eyes that twinkled back at her.

"Tell me" Taylor looked away, refusing to tell her about the dumb thoughts that plagued her whenever she thought of the goth, the memories and the dreams. She wouldn't give in like that. Andrea pulled her face around and stared up at her with a smile, and Taylor felt herself break. The same refusal was burning in the goths eyes too.

Andrea's skin was on fire despite the relieving drop in room temperature. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing faster than normal but not from the exertion of dancing. She didn't know why her head was telling her to touch the chav, why it was telling her to move closer. Taylor had protected her, saved her, shown her once again that chavs could be decent. Despite her head reminding what Taylor did and how heartbroken she'd been without her. It really surprised her how all those ridiculous feelings that she'd allowed to lie dormant inside of her easily returned to life under Taylor's voice. And it didn't take a genius to know Taylor was having the same problem. It might have only been a little while since she'd last seen the chav but it all still burned true like it was yesterday.

"You remember after the heist, when we got locked in that classroom because the girls were trying to be funny?"

Taylor's eyes snapped back to her and a smirk was starting to breathe under her blank expression. She'd never forget that day. Andrea smiled and tightened her hold on the chav's leather jacket, wondering for a second how Taylor could wear such a stupid thing in the hot club.

"Remember how they wanted us to fight? So they could cash up?"

Taylor nodded and Andrea caught the chav's skin twitch beneath her fingers with the memory of it. That was a day she never stopped thinking about. Andrea took a short pause to really think things through before stepping closer to Taylor.

"This feels a lot like that day" The chav frowned down at her and leant away from the emo

"You drunk?" Andrea laughed and shook her head

"Honestly think I'd drink something you gave me?" Taylor's frown deepened and her eyes darkened

"I di'nt ge' you a drink" Andrea laughed again

"Yeah you did, the bartender said it was from you" Taylor shook her head and Andrea felt her own smile drop. She locked eyes with the chav and saw the honesty burning in them. She took a step back and frowned

"Then who did?"

"I spose you di'nt buy me two either?"

"No Taylor, I'd be damned to buy you even one without spiking it let alone two" Taylor laughed and waved back at the door

"It was them lot innit. Kelly and tha! Bloody bunch of cows! I can't believe-" Taylor broke off suddenly when Andreas hands wrapped over her jacket again, pulling her close.

"Shut up" was all the emo said before pulling Taylor right into her.

She felt stupid and crazy, and she had a terrible feeling she's regret this come tomorrow but she couldn't help herself. She'd openly admit she still loved Taylor and that this was her sating her curiosity. Tay said she'd changed, Andrea wanted to know how. She closed her eyes as her lips aimed straight for the chav's.

* * *

"What'd we miss?"

"Nothing much, just Bianca beating Taylor, then Taylor dragging Andrea off"

Kelly let out a low whistle and smiled down at the others, looks like they did know what they were doing after all. Zoe smirked smugly back and tapped Bianca's arm.

"Shots?" She grinned when the rude girl hesitated, "afraid I'll kick your arse again chav?"

"Right that's it!" Bianca clamped a hand over the emo's wrist and dragged her up to the bar.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the two but smiled, they'd given her the best gift she could ask for, alone time with belle.

Her eyes left the squabbling duo at the bar, drifting past Chelsea and Roxy sneaking away again nearby, and skimmed over the floor, searching for belle. She found her almost immediately, stood in the middle of the dancers, silent and still, watching Kelly with a patient smile that beckoned the spy over. Kelly felt herself walk forward, gravitating as always towards belle, dark eyes fixed permanently on hazel ones.

Belles smiled widened when Kelly stepped up to her and Kelly happily smiled back. She picked up Annabelle's hand and raised it to her mouth, lightly brushing her lips over it.

"May I have this dance Fritton?"

Belle beamed up at her and tugged her close, wrapping her arm around Kelly's neck while brushing their bodies close. Kelly's smirk made belle hold her tighter and the spy thought her skin would combust if they got any closer. She reluctantly fought off thoughts about slipping belle away and instead pressed her free hand to belles side, making sure to keep the other on belles, their fingers twisting snugly together on Kelly's chest.

They started to slowly move, swaying on the spot to a different calmer beat to the people reacting crazily around them at the new dubstep tune screaming through the speakers. Kelly vaguely wondered who was up there changing the music but the thought got swiped aside when belles mouth pressed on her neck. The spy smiled and pulled belle back so she could kiss her. She sighed with the familiar taste of belle, and tingled with the feel of her. She'd never get over it all, the touch, the smell and the taste. Belle was just wonderfully perfect to her. Kelly brushed her mouth down belles neck and pulled her closer, hugging her tight with a smile. Belles mouth brushed over the skin on Kelly's shoulder and the spy squeezed her fingers in thanks.

"So where did Chelsea disappear to?" Belles voice was low and seductive in her ear, telling Kelly she didn't care about an answer to the question, she just wanted to hear Kelly speak. Kelly grinned and let out a sigh.

"An old friend dropped by" Kelly hated her own vagueness but she didn't want belle knowing Roxy was back. Not after their past together. Belle would call it jealousy. Kelly called it being protective.

She threw belle a grin and twirled her out away from her, spinning her back with a laugh at her sad pout.

"Which old friend?" Belle asked pulling Kelly into dancing to a normal beat with the rest of the club when the music changed.

Kelly licked her lips when belle started to move, hips rolling to the beat while her hands scratched up the back of her neck, mussing her own hair as she closed her eyes with a smile. She started jumping to the music, grinning to herself as she gently brushed into the other dancers. Kelly decided right then she'd never seen anything so innocently tempting. The spy stepped up and kissed her, moving herself into belles space so she could cup her face and keep her. She should have known belle would make it dirty.

Kelly softly groaned under the assault of lips on lips and ran a hand down belles back, pressing their bodies together. Belle shuffled a little, shifting Kelly's hand further down with a giggle. Kelly smirked and let her fingers drift down again, pausing when she felt belles palm slide down her front. She looked down at it as it lingered over her skin, delicately and deliberately brushing over her chest while annabelle looked up at her. Eyes staring, pleading.

Kelly quickly snatched belles hand and began manoeuvring them out off the dance floor

"And we're going where?" Kelly opened a door and walked them into an open spaced corridor littered with drunk clubbers waiting for the toilet.

"To...freshen up" Kelly smirked at Annabelle's excited smile and tugged her past the loos towards a set of stairs.

Annabelle followed Kelly into another quieter corridor holding a few offices, hands already grasping the spy's dress and tugging it slowly down as they approached a dark empty room while she set to work marking Kelly's skin with her mouth.

"Christ belle! Lemme get through the door!" Kelly gasped and held belle tighter.

The younger girl laughed into Kelly's skin and gently bit down on a pale shoulder, pulling another, louder, gasp out of the older girl.

"Honestly think I'm going to wait that long?"

"It's three steps"

"Too far"

Kelly groaned. Fuck it, she thought, pulling belles dress higher up her thighs and backing her up to the wall. They would eventually get into the room but not before belle screamed Kelly's name and attracted nearby security to rush upstairs.

* * *

"What's s-t r-mx mean?"

Chelsea turned around and looked down at Taylor's laptop, smiling at the track name Roxy was pointed at. She shrugged and pulled the headphones out of Roxys grip. She gently placed them on the desk and pulled Roxys eager fingers away from the turntable, knowing the rockstar was just itching to play with it.

"I think I speak entirely for Taylor when I say I think you should look, don't touch"

The totty pulled the rockstar over to Taylor's seat and forced her to sit down while she pulled another chair up from the desk. The rockstar regarded her thoughtfully, a small smile lighting her face as she stood up and twirled the chair around to sit backwards on it.

"Does that go for everything in this room?"

Chelsea smiled at her and crossed her knees with an air of business professionalism. Roxy simply smirked back at her.

"Of course" the totty replied looking down at the ground floor for a moment, smiling when she caught sight of Kelly and belle slowly dancing. She sighed to herself, now that was romance. If only she could find that. Quickies in various places were such a drag these days.

Chelsea glanced back at Roxy when she noticed the music had changed and rolled her eyes at the girl as she flicked a dial on the turntables, mixing two beats together.

"You have no self control do you?" She sighed standing up beside the rockstar. Roxy shrugged and pulled Chelsea over, moving her to stand directly in front of the tables.

"Lemme show you what real control feels like" she muttered kissing the totty's shoulder as she pulled Chelsea's hands up.

"Flick that switch there" Chelsea did and the slow sound downstairs mixed with a fast track overlay, signalling a new song. The crowd started to change their dance, readying themselves for the drop.

Roxy pointed at another switch and Chelsea eagerly flicked it, muting the old track into a fade while the new one grew louder. She laughed and looked back at Roxys grin before pointing at the black vinyls spinning round

"Can I?" Roxy raised an eyebrow but nodded, eyes sparkling with interest as the totty's manicured fingers slid over the black plastic, scratching a little rhythm. Roxy smiled and pointed at another button, counting down with Chelsea's scratching.

"Now!" Chelsea flicked it and the new song blared into existence, perfectly in time with her scratching. She smiled. She loved it! The way it seemed so easy, the way the crowd reacted to it. It was magical. Like being a puppeteer.

Her eyes found Kelly and belle again, taking up a much more raucous dance then before. She couldn't help but stare at them, lost in their own little world while the dancers around them carried on. It was beautiful.

"Wanna dance?" Chelsea looked back at Roxy and eyed her outstretched hand.

"Since when do you dance?" Roxy smirked.

"I've picked up a few things on the road. Come on parker, let me show you my moves"

Chelsea shivered under that husky voice and obediently took Roxys hand. Roxy lead her over to the open space near the balcony and pulled her close, sliding her hands down to Chelsea's waist while the totty brought her own hands up to Roxys neck.

"Not bad rockstar" Chelsea whispered in her ear, biting her lip when Roxys fingers dug into her side a little.

The rockstar span Chelsea out, unaware that down on the floor kelly had done the same to belle, and yanked her back so their bodies slapped, smiling widely when Chelsea started to grind against her in her usual dark sexy way.

"Well I learnt from the best-"

"Said the rockstar to the slapper" Roxy stopped and tilted Chelsea's face up so she could look her in the eye

"You're no slapper Chelsea"

"No? Then what am I?"

"Beautiful, smart, sexy. You're one in a billion" Chelsea slapped Roxys hand away and pressed her own to her heart

"Oh Roxy! You're making me well up" the rockstar rolled her eyes and sighed back at her.

"I'm being serious"

"Well you're wrong on all accounts, I may be a slapper but I'm something else's too"

"And what's that?"

"Your slapper. Now what say you we check out that song on Taylor's laptop?"

Roxy grinned and hailed Chelsea's mouth with a deep kiss that had the totty groaning the rockstars name. The two stumbled back to the turntables and Chelsea stepped back to watch Roxy set the music up. They both grinned when they recognised it, and they both looked down at their friends while it played.

* * *

Bianca swallowed her last shot and smiled down at the emo as she finished hers. No winner- big whoop. That was nothing new. Zoe's hand brushed the rude girls as she tidied up their mess and Bianca smiled before squeezing Zoe's fingers. She nodded out to the dance floor.

"C'mon corpse breath, show me what you got" she smiled despite the chill running through her under Zoe's steel glare.

The emo shrugged and made an excuse about not dancing. Bianca wouldnt have that, especially not after what she'd seen earlier. She'd make the girl dance if it was the last thing she did, which it probably would be considering it was Zoe.

"C'mon one dance?" She pouted down at the emo but to no avail.

Bianca tried again.

"Why's it you can dance with that goth but not me? I'm your..." She stuttered off. What was she?

Zoe had looked up when the rude girl fumbled for a suitable answer and smirked at her, waiting.

"I'm your..? "

"Uh.."

"What's this? A chav without an answer? How refreshing" Bianca smacked her one and glared at Zoe.

The emo laughed and stretched up to her.

"As long as you stop with the corpse names I'll be whatever you want me to be"

Bianca stared down at her stunned, about to comment on the emo's softness when a new sound reached her. A slow choir sang an anarchic melody while a bass line grew behind it. A dangerous tempo mixing and building under the threatening cocky statement of rebellion.

St Trinians remixed.

"That's my track!" Bianca grinned and bounced on the spot excited.

Zoe smiled up at her, knowing just how happy the rude girl was by the way she was continually snapping her fingers.

Bianca looked back grinning at the people rushing to get to the dance floor, just noticing kelly and belle wander off, before looking up at Taylor's decks with a raised brow. She'd expected to see her friend mixing her track or looking down at the club with a proud smile for her buddy, maybe even have the goth beside her if the plan had worked. But what she did see surprised her.

"Is tha' Roxy?" She hadn't seen the rockstar for years. She'd always been too busy touring or recording new albums to bother with her trinian connections. Why she'd turn up tonight was either a complete coincidence or a strange mystery.

She looked back at Zoe when the emo burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" She demanded knocking her elbow into Zoe's shoulder.

The emo smacked her arm away and pointed up at the rockstar and totty dancing on the balcony.

"That. It's bloody hilarious" Bianca frowned completely lost.

"Eh?" Zoe rolled her eyes

"You obviously don't listen to rock"

"Nope" Zoe rolled her eyes and tugged on the rude girls arm, slowly inching her towards the floor.

"I'll explain later" Bianca sighed and let Zoe drag her into the heaving bodies, hiding themselves in the dancing men and women, making sure they were perfectly concealed away from their friends before pulling each other close for their dance.

* * *

Taylor's head was spinning with Andrea. She couldn't think of anything else. She didn't want to. Not when she had that beautiful mouth rushing over her skin again, and that voice she thought she'd hate for eternity singing out soft sighs and light moans beneath her fingertips.

The two girls were still locked in their first embrace, hands wandering slowly over each other, rediscovering the bodies they'd missed. Taylor was smirking a little, gasping while those damn nails cut into the back of her neck. She didn't care though. Andrea came with the pain and she sure as hell wouldn't change that given the choice. She found it strange touching the emos skin, found it strange touching her again at all. But now she'd started she couldn't stop. Her right hand travelled down a pale shoulder, testing the muscle on the emo's bicep before curving round her elbow and over her braceletted wrist to her hand. Her other hand moved up to cup the back of Andrea's neck, keeping the girl well and truly grounded to her while she returned her soft caresses. Every simple little touch was burning into Taylor as the kiss that had started out so chaste, so pure, became something urgent, needy, and something Taylor had to admit was bloody hot!

Without thinking she started to walk forward towards the door, gently guiding Andrea through the room. She smiled when the emo's hands came up to grab her jacket and pull her close, groaning a little when Andrea ran her mouth down to her neck. She'd definitely missed this.

Taylor's hand slipped down Andrea's side when they smacked into the door and she fumbled for the door handle, flicking the lock with a sharp click neither of them heard before flying back to Andrea. God why had she gone so long without her?! Why did she leave her to begin with?! Just thinking about all that missed time spent hiding behind the feelings instead of admitting them made her feel like crap. But she'd make up for it.

Andrea gasped again under Taylor's lips as they pressed harder and faster over hers, trying to prove a point. Her hands scratched up Taylor's back and neck before tugging at the collar of her jacket, pulling her closer again. Taylor removed her hands from the emo and started shrugging herself out of the leather. It was keeping her from the other girl, stealing Andrea's warmth when it should be encasing her body. She smiled when Andrea drew her into another deep kiss, her hands rushing up the back of Taylor's shirt to press her closer.

Taylor couldn't help but silently thank their scheming mates when Andrea's lips collided with her neck, soothing and biting the skin there. She should have guessed Kelly and Belle wouldn't give up on their mission to get them back together. And it surprised her how the others had willingly helped too. They must really care about them. She definitely owed them all a drink.

Taylor laughed to herself and Andrea pulled back with a confused smile

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin', only tha' this is the second time they've set us up now and we done this" Andrea's eyes softened and she kissed Taylor again.

"Second times the charm eh?" She breathed, breath hot on Taylor's mouth.

The chav frowned and licked her lips while Andrea's mouth rolled down her cheek

"Ain't tha' sposed t' be third time?" Andrea shrugged under her and Taylor pressed herself closer

"Normally. But I wouldn't call this a normal situation, would you?"

Taylor shook her head. No this definitely wasn't that.

Andrea jumped when someone knocked on the door behind her and then again when Taylor's hand slapped over her mouth to stifle her laugh. She met the chav's eyes, reading a mixture of amusement and anxiety in them. The person shouted through the door, something about being the club manager. Like Andrea cared. Apparently Taylor did though.

She swore under her breath and quickly disentangled herself from Andrea to bend down for her jacket. The emo felt disappointment flood her when Taylor's fingers left her skin feeling cold but she soon smiled when the chav quickly kissed her and asked for a favor. Andrea rolled her eyes and nodded, reluctant to give the chav any of her trust again just yet. Taylor smiled a genuine smile and pointed to the door at the end of the room.

"There's some stairs leads you straight to my decks" she kissed the emo again before adding, "Please don' touch 'em"

"I make no promises" Andrea winked and dropped a swift kiss on Taylor's cheek while the chav sighed before scurrying out of the room.

She smiled to herself when she heard Taylor's excuse for using the room as she closed the door. She hoped she hadn't gotten the chav into too much trouble. Everybody knew how much music meant to Taylor, if she lost her set in the club she'd probably lose it big time.

Andrea carried on up the stairs, telling whatever pack of lies to any staff member that tried to stop her. It seemed just mentioning Taylor got her in. She wondered what was so special about the chav that made them react like that. Then one look at their worried faces said it all. Ex trinian turned club dj. It was obvious really. Mess with Taylor mess with all of them; past, present and future. Andrea had to laugh at that. She bet that's why Taylor kept Bianca around, no one would doubt the threat with those knuckle dusters pointed under their chin.

The emo stopped outside Taylor's studio, trying to decide whether it was worth walking in when the chav wouldn't be that far behind her. She shrugged to herself and let herself in anyway, freezing in shock at the two bodies lying on the floor.

* * *

"Roxy?!" The rockstars head snapped up and she and Chelsea both laughed.

"Uh hey emo girl...we can explain"

Andrea held her hand up with a disgusted grimace

"Ugh, please don't"

Chelsea giggled into Roxys throat and stretched past her for her skirt. The rockstar sighed and sat up when the totty climbed off her, topless and unashamed. Andrea turned her back on the two so they could dress, thinking dearly of skulls and coffins in an attempt to rid her mind of the half naked girls.

"Is it safe to look yet?" The two girls laughed and a particular high pitched giggle from Chelsea told her it wasn't. Andrea sighed and glared at the wall ahead of her, hoping Taylor would arrive soon to chuck them out.

"How come you're up here Andrea? I thought you'd be down there with Taylor"

"Taylor? As in mouthy chav Taylor who used to beat her up on  
a daily basis? Why the hell would they be hanging out together in a club?"

Andrea smiled at Roxys outburst and could only imagine the look of shock on her face when Chelsea told her all about her and Taylor and their plan to get them back together.

Chelsea laughed again, humoured beyond belief this time, and Andrea took it as a sign to turn. She too laughed when she saw Roxys open mouthed state of shock.

"Yeah I had a hard time believing it too" she sighed smiling when Chelsea tipped the rockstars mouth shut.

She looked them over, eyes taking in the affectionate smiles and brushing hands, and gave them a questioning smile

"So..you guys huh?" Chelsea shook her head and quickly grabbed Andrea's hand.

"Na-uh you spill about Tay first!"

Andrea rolled her eyes and after some pleading puppy eyes and A LOT of begging from Chelsea she let them know what happened in the staff room.

"Yay!" Chelsea clapped her hands together and Roxy rolled her eyes before hooking an arm around the blondes neck and pulling her close to kiss her head

"What do I see in you Parker?"

"I'd like to know that" Andrea piped up, glad to have the spotlight taken off herself.

She was laughing her ass off by the time Taylor eventually arrived with a warm smile for her. She wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist thinking the emo was alone, frowning when Andrea quickly untangled herself before the two blondes could notice.

"What's wrong?" Andrea was about to answer but Roxy turned around and beat her to it.

"Ah there she is, little miss dj. How's it going chav?" Taylor stared at the rockstar in absolute disbelief

"What you doin' 'ere?"

"Enjoying the view" Taylor's eyes cut from the smirking girl over to the turntable and she quickly grabbed Roxys shirt.

"Who said you could touch them?"

"I didn't touch them, " Taylor glared when Roxys smile widened, "Chelsea did"

"Roxy!"

Andrea chuckled to herself and wandered off to the balcony, eyes streaming over the dancers. She noticed Kelly and belle, both looking flushed and Andrea knew it wasn't from the dancing. Just the smirk on Kelly's face said that much. Belle looked up at her with a smile and Andrea waved them up. Belle nodded and Andrea looked away as she started tugging Kelly through the floor of people.

Someone tapped her shoulder and Andrea turned her face back with a smile when Taylor leant against the rail beside her. Andrea bumped shoulders with her before looking out at the crowd again. She could feel Taylor's eyes on her, knew the girl was silently praying she'd want to leave soon. Andrea ignored it. Taylor still had a set to play and she had some friends to shout at. Andrea didn't want to miss out on either.

Her eyes sweeped over the jumping dancers, smiling at the dance off happening near the main stage, before pinpointing on a dense patch of clubbers near the right hand side of the room. She narrowed her eyes and forced them to focus on a couple dancing, feeling her jaw drop dramatically when she recognised them

"Are you seeing this?!" She asked Taylor.

The chav shrugged and brushed her hand against Andrea's on the railing as she leant against it. Behind them Andrea could hear Roxy and Chelsea's happy bickering as they made bets on the renewed couple.

Andrea sighed and tuned them out and pointed down to Zoe.

"Is that Bianca dancing with Zoe?"

"Ha! What?!" Roxy and Chelsea rushed over and looked out at the two girls too. Taylor shrugged again.

"Dont be silly emo"

"I'm not! Look at them if you don't believe me"

Taylor sighed and moved her gaze off Andrea to the club, squinting through the strobe lights and shrugging again. Andrea smacked her, she was getting seriously annoyed now.

Roxy was watching Taylor with a suspicious smile

"You already knew something was going on with them, didn't you?" She asked. Andrea's eyes grew wide and she smacked Taylor again when the chav nodded.

"She's my mate innit, course I knew"

"Zoe's my friend too!" Andrea cried throwing her hands up.

Taylor rolled her eyes and drew the girl into her arms, not caring one bit about Chelsea's long sigh and Roxys snigger. She brushed her mouth over Andrea's cheek before whispering in her ear

"We kept our lil classroom thing a secret rea. They're allowed to hide things too" andrea sighed and nodded, Taylor had a point. She laughed a little to herself.

"That's the most grown up thing you've ever said" she giggled looking up at Taylor when she sighed. The chav squeezed her tighter.

"Shuup"

"Oh look kel, they look so cute together!" Taylor groaned into Andrea's neck and turned around to face the famous Trinian couple as they stepped into the room.

Annabelle was beaming at them while Kelly's smirk said it all.

"Yeah...cute..." Andrea couldn't help but laugh when belle smacked Kelly's arm. The spy smiled down at her girlfriend before looking around, her smile dropping the instant she noticed Roxy stood watching her.

Andrea frowned before remembering the two were far from friends where belle was concerned. Deciding she'd rather stay out of this one she pulled Taylor over to her decks and asked for a tutorial on how to mix music.

"What? It's been a while!" She mumbled when taylor arched an eyebrow at her. Taylor smiled and obliged. The pair moved away from the balcony, giving belle an unobstructed view of Roxy.

"Oh my god! Roxy!"

Andrea winced at the fury in Kelly's expression when belle bounded forward into the rockstars arms. It screamed bloody murder.

The rockstar smirked over belles shoulder at Kelly and squeezed a happy yelp from the girl before letting her go.

"What're you doing here?!" Belle grinned positively beaming at her friend. Kelly strode forward and took belles hand, a silent reminder of their relationship for the rockstar.

"I think we're all just dying to know that" she said coldly.

Belle gave her an unamused look before turning back to Roxy. The rockstar shrugged and took Chelsea's hand with a grin

"Nothing much. Picking up where I left off"

"That's not where i remember you last being rockstar" Kelly said flatly, cutting straight to the issue.

Andrea rolled her eyes at the four of them and smiled back at Taylor as she put on her last song for the night. She watched the chav's hands move professionally over the different dials and disks, a remembering smile firmly in place as Taylor explained it all.

"You wanna get out of here?" Taylor asked her, nodding her head back to the others when it looked like world war three was about to hit.

Andrea nodded and was only too eager to pull Taylor out of the studio to the stairs. They met Bianca and Zoe in the staff room and swiftly warned them against going upstairs. But Bianca being Bianca couldn't resist a good fight and Zoe being Zoe wanted to hedge a few bets. Andrea rolled her eyes at them

"Your funeral" she muttered to which Zoe grinned. Taylor simply laughed and pulled Andrea out back to a different balcony the staff had closed off for the night.

* * *

Andrea looked around smiling at the cold air as it blew her hair about. Taylor was stood behind her, hands twitching to touch the emo but she was too frozen in place by the fear and beauty of her to move. She'd almost forgotten how brilliant the emo looked. Being in the dark suited Andrea too much. She looked like a beautiful shadow reflected against a starry sky. It took Taylor's breath away. She smiled when Andrea reached behind her and snagged Taylor's shirt, yanking her forward into her back.

"Cold?"

The emo shook her head. She didn't feel the cold like normal people. She welcomed and embraced it. Taylor shrugged and wrapped her arms around her anyway, softly kissing her neck with a long sigh Andrea tingled under.

"Does this mean Im forgiven?" Taylor asked nervously, fingers skimming over the emos dress. Andrea let out a long breath and shrugged.

"Far from it, Tay"

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?," Andrea shook her head, "That I missed you?," another shake, "That I regret it so much and I spend every single day wishing I could go back and change things?"

Andreas breath caught a little but she shook her head again. She refused to make this easy for the chav. Which was fair, Taylor reasoned as she sighed to herself, she had broken Andreas heart after all. She leant her head against Andreas and took a deep breath

"What if-"

"Just shut up Taylor" Andrea snapped. Taylor smirked and carried on anyway

"What if I said I love you?" Andrea span around in Taylor's arms, mouth open a little in shock. Taylor's heart picked up mentally when the emo failed to respond.

"Andrea?"

"Are you serious?" Andrea finally managed to say after more silence. Taylor nodded earnestly back and Andrea gasped shocked. Taylor had never said that to her before. In fact as far as she was aware Taylor had never said it full stop. The chav smiled like she knew what Andrea was thinking and she hugged her tighter.

"I've loved you since the firs' day I kissed you, muppet"

"Then why did you go?" Andreas voice leaked pain and she trembled with it. Taylor closed her eyes

"Cos I was scared, a'righ'?"

"Of what?! We're talking a year of being together and you suddenly leave because you were scared?!" Andrea tried to push Taylor away but the chav was stronger than her.

"I get you're angry. I'm bloody mad with meself too. But ya gotta know I never stopped bein' in tha' relationship with ya. Who do ya think paid your rent? Kelly didn't. She just used my money. Who stood outside your place at nigh' wishin' they was there with ya? Me. Why else do ya think I tried comin' back? I bloody love you Andrea. So much it hurts. An' I can' stand not bein' with ya anymore. I thought it'd go away bu' I'm still here. Still fightin'. So please, just say you'll let me try?"

Taylor was breathing pretty heavy with nerves by the time she was finished, Andrea was too. They stood in a growing silence, both feeling the anger subside a little in each other. Andrea wanted to forgive Taylor. Wanted to go back to how it was. She was desperate for it. But could she trust Taylor to stay this time?

"You definitely mean that?," Taylor nodded, "you're not lying for some dumb trick?"

"Never"

Andrea considered her a moment and let out a long sigh. Taylor winced when she heard it and felt her hope ebb away. Why couldn't Andrea just forgive her?

"Andr-" Taylor was cut off suddenly when Andrea pressed herself into the other girl, hands moving up to pull Taylor closer.

"I'm not forgiving you," she whispered kissing Taylor with a short sigh when the other girl groaned, "I'm still mad"

"I know" Taylor replied softly while she gently brought her own hands up to Andreas hair.

Andrea peeled Taylor's hands down and gave her a small sad look before she turned back to the balcony. She stared out over the city with a tired gaze, tonight had been a little too much for her. Taylor nervously stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning her chin down on Andreas shoulder with a relieved smile when Andrea didn't push her off.

"So goth, what does this mean now?"

"Im not too sure. But I think it's safe to assume that everything has changed"

Taylor nodded.

"Amen to that"


End file.
